


Your Shelter

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: The Flash Imagines [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: Cisco protects you when a ghost from your past comes back to haunt you.





	

    The past two years had been something close to hell for you. You thought that when you began to work at Star Labs, your life would be in order. You would finally be done with school, plus have a good paying job straight out of college. You were honestly so excited to begin working at Star Labs. Harrison Wells had been a role model to you the whole time you were in college. You actually took the classes that you did in hopes of getting hired.

So, when you got the call that you were hired, you were ecstatic. You were finally going to be working beside the man who you had looked up to for most of your teenage and young adult life. After working for a week however, you realized that it was going to be even better than you expected. Dr. Wells had taken a liking to you, taking you under his wing and training you himself.

When Cisco began working at Star Labs, you were the one who was chosen to give him the tour; not that you minded. You and Cisco became friends from the moment the two of you met. While he was actually older than you, his excitement had reminded you of yourself when you started working there. The tour was like a breath of fresh air, distracting you from all of the other things you needed to get done that day.

Ever since that day, you and Cisco had been attached at the hip. You worked together most of the time, that was until Cisco had been moved to start helping with the particle accelerator while you had been stuck working as basically an assistant to Dr. Wells. Now, don’t get it wrong, you loved your job. Even though you were pretty much just his assistant, you also got to help Harrison with his formulas, giving him ideas on how to make things run more smoothly.

The day that the accelerator broke changed everything. Star Labs went from a wonderful place where there was people everywhere, to it just being you, Dr. Wells, who was now in a wheelchair, Cisco, and Caitlin. You didn’t really mind all that much, it was just an huge amount of change that happened in the span of a few weeks. It shocked you to your core. You were never really that great with change, but then again, who was?

Things moved slow, the lot of you mostly just cleaning the labs up and trying to get everything restarted. Then, Barry got transferred to Star Labs. At first, you hated it. Star Labs was not a hospital, so why the heck did you have some guy in a coma sitting in the middle of your lab space. Whenever you asked, Harrison just told you to trust him. So that’s exactly what you did. You just sat around, got everyone coffee, and organized papers while you waited for Barry to wake up.

As time went on, the group of you got closer. So you can imagine the shock that you felt when you found out that the Harrison Wells you thought you knew, wasn’t who he said he was. It was even worse due to the fact that you had known before everyone else. Eobard had forced you to keep his secret until it came out on its own, and it was the hardest thing you ever had to do. You don’t even know how you managed to keep it a secret for so long.

When the secret came out and Eobard was finally gone, it was like a weight was lifted off of your shoulders. You didn’t have to keep it from everyone anymore, you could finally express the fear and anger that you had been keeping in for so long. The best part about it, was that Cisco had been with you through it all. All of the late nights spent talking on the phone because you had a nightmare about it and you couldn’t shake it. You had begun to fall for him.

The day started out normal. You headed to work, picking up coffees for the team like always. When you walked in, everything was in place. You greeted everyone with a hello, passing out coffees before taking your place at the desk next to Cisco. It wasn’t until a few hours later that everything got weird. You and Cisco were just talking, you leaning against the railing of the desk as the two of you laughed about something that Cisco had said.

Then he walked in. You froze in place as your eyes landed on him, Harrison Wells. The guy who had been in all of your nightmares, the guy that gave you hope for your future and then crushed it in the palm of his hand. As your breath caught in your throat, Cisco’s eyes furrow, before he follows your gaze. He freezes for a moment two, before he turns, his stature instantly turning into a protective one as he stands in front of you.

Just as you begin to break down and Cisco gets ready to pretty much murder the strange man they thought they had gotten rid of so long ago, Barry walks in. Cisco instantly becomes confused again at the fact that Barry seemed so casual, so comfortable around the guy who wanted to kill him. So instead of wasting time figuring out what was up, Cisco turns, pulling you into his arms as you try to prevent the oncoming panic attack.

Once Barry’s eyes land on you, which takes longer than expected, he instantly begins apologizing, explaining the situation and how even though it looked like Harrison Wells/Eobard, it in fact was not. It was his Earth-2 counterpart. While you understood, you still wanted to be as far away from the Harrison Wells that was standing in front of you, so with one look at Cisco, he nodded as he grabbed your hand and led you out of the room.

Seeing you like that again, killed him. Cisco had fallen for you, hard. You were constantly on his mind. You lit up his whole day with just a smile. You had cared for him in a way that no one ever had. You were everything to him, but he felt like he was practically nothing to you. Now, obviously this wasn’t true, he meant just as much to you as you did to him. The only problem was that he didn’t know this; he probably never will.


End file.
